harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Hugo Weasley and the Elf's Wand Prologue
EDITOR"S NOTE: IT IS HERE (or not) AFTER SECONDS,MINUTES,HOURS,DAYS,WEEKS,MAYBE MONTHS DEFINTLY NOT YEARS. IT IS HERE THE PROLOGUE OF HUGO WEASLEY N THE ELFS WAND! Prologue: In The Darkness A Mansion stood on a Island of the coast of Italy. It was unplotabble only Magical people,animals or Squibs could find it. There's a saying Lightning never strikes in the same place twice. Well this Mansion have proved it wrong. Every window broken, every door knocked down. On front and back of the Mansion a sign as hung above the doors. It was a W which flipped over to a M and back again and again and again. If you walked in there was blood everywhere. If you walked in and made your way through the complicated corridors, you see a door leading to the basement. If you were smart you would listen to the blood on the door saying: LEAVE NOW, OR DIE. If you walk through there, you'll probbally got killed by the guards. But if you don't you will see many people training, fake shooting , fake fighting or real writing documents/bills. In the middle lays Don John Prestovi. He was brown haired, extremly pale and always smoking a Cigar. On his left was his good collegue and second-hand man Knutkles. On his right was his personal bodyguard Lorenzo. "Smoking hurts your Lungs, Presto. You really should stop" Knutkles said "Well if i wanted to stop i would of done so earlier. Any apoitments?" "2 The first is coming in now." "Don John, i beg of you to add more days on my rent." John got a gun out and shot him in the finger. "Except that as your final notice. 2 more weeks. Or your dead." "Can i pay a bit now i'm only 90 sickles short." "Ok, sorry about the shot, LORENZO" he clicked his fingers and Lorenzo jumped up "Yes boss." "help this man get the bullet out." "SIR YES SIR" As lorenzo walked the other man walked in" "This is AlmunaRokillaOzill, better known as ARO. He's a 'master' of sorts." "Pleasure to meet you, Sir " Aro said and bowed before the Don "What do you want?" John said confused why he was here " The question is: What do YOU want." John was even more confused. "I hear you have a 'hobby' of collecting famous people's wands. Like Mad eye moodys, Merlins and extra. Well here's one which will really intrest you the Elf's wand." Aro told the story about Rookei the house-elf. In 1975 Rookai made a wand out of broken bits of his owner's previous and tricked his owner, Caradoc Dearborn, to give him the wand in a book. Then Rookei left Caradoc after he disappeared and got famous for it. Then he died in 1985, only tens years later of Old age. John smiled. "Where is this wand then? in a museum?" "No-one knows. BUT it is 99% in his 2 last locations: one: in the Great wolf pub in Russia and two: HOGWARTS school of witchcraft and wizardry. Scotland" "We shall go the the Great wolf. If it was in the school, they found it already. You may leave Aro here is 3 knuts for your helpfulness. No less or No more." Aro left and followed him was the other man as Lorenzo was about to sit down. "Lorenzo don't sit down, Knutkles get the non-stop attack. Lorenzo make sure Bullets and his squad are ready. It could get bloody as we are going to Russia." "What about Hogwarts?" Knutkles asked "Nothing ever happens there." "My son is going to Hogwarts." Lorenzo said "really what's his name" The don asked "Leonardo De Vina." "Hmmmm, i got a good idea now. Just to make sure. Huddle round. Just to make sure send in a 'special' agent to hogwarts." John Prestovi said and quote "Nothing ever happens there." talking about Hogwarts. But something sure will -EN- WOW 2 editor's notes! anyway thats off the subject. Whad'y think? This is really short not really a note. -EN OVER!- Category:Blog posts